This Love
by Niu
Summary: Um jovem dividido entre seu futuro e a vingança pela morte de seu irmão, encontra no crime organizado uma maneira de a satisfazer. Em seu novo estilo de vida, acaba encontrando muito mais do que barganhara. [FIC DE ANIVERSARIO PARA BLANXE]
1. Prólogo

**This love – Prólogo. **

_Beta: Likaah_

* * *

Não havia nada de profissional no que estava fazendo. Na verdade, não havia nada de _decente_ no que estava fazendo, mas não podia evitar. Não dava para simplesmente evitar! Era muito mais forte do que si mesmo. Aqueles olhos tão exóticos, emoldurados por um rosto belo e delicado por assim dizer, os longos cabelos, o corpo delgado... O que estava acontecendo consigo? Por que aquele adolescente conseguia deixá-lo daquele jeito, com apenas um mísero olhar?

Estava temendo pelo que seria de seu futuro profissional com aquele ser magnífico presente em praticamente todos os dias nos quais teria de lecionar. Era tortura! Não sabia se poderia manter seu controle no lugar durante o período em que aquele menino estivesse em sua aula. Por que diabos ele resolvera fazer logo Economia? Não tinha absolutamente nada a ver com o perfil despojado do rapaz, não parecia a profissão certa para alguém como ele. Sua esperança era de que ele desistisse do curso no decorrer do período, mas não sabia ao certo se isso seria realmente uma coisa boa. Seus olhos estavam simplesmente grudados em cada movimento do rapaz e ainda nem fazia idéia do nome dele! Que situação ridícula...

- Professor Chang? – Uma voz tirou-lhe de seus pensamentos, fazendo seu olhar voltar-se para a dona dela. Um sorriso delineava-se no rosto da mulher, enquanto Wufei perguntava-se por que motivo estúpido aquela mulher sorria. – A nova turma parece ser agitada...

- Verdade.

- Acha que dá conta?

- Tem dúvidas disso? Agora, quanto à você, eu não tenho essa certeza, onna.

- Ah, eu adoro a sua simpatia!

- Bom pra você, professora Catalonia. Não são muitos os que têm o gosto apurado como o seu...

- Desconfio que sim. – Mas ela ainda sorria, o que deixou Wufei mais confuso ainda. Dorothy Catalonia era professora de uma das matérias mais difíceis em Economia: Contabilidade e Análise de Balanços, e por isso ele nutria alguma admiração por ela. Era uma mulher inteligente. Percebia que ela observava a turma de calouros com curiosidade, e intimamente perguntou-se se ela também observava o jovem de cabelos longos.

Resolveu se afastar, voltando-se para a sua sala; o tradicional trote estava prestes a começar. Sentiu pena do rapaz, pois provavelmente sua longa trança seria cortada pelos veteranos. Não queria que isso acontecesse, mas nada poderia fazer para evitar; era quase uma regra do trote que todos os rapazes de cabelos longos viessem a perdê-los. Realmente uma pena. Sentou-se em sua mesa e observou a tela do computador sem a mínima vontade de fazer nada. Além de professor era o coordenador do curso, e por isso tinha o privilégio de ter uma sala, o que Dorothy e os outros professores costumavam invejar. Ao mesmo tempo agradeciam por ele ser o coordenador, pois este era um cargo nada fácil.

Viu-se movendo o mouse de um lado para o outro, a mente voltando-se para o rapaz de olhos de um tom de azul que beiravam o violeta, enquanto perguntava-se se estava enlouquecendo por estar encantado por um de seus futuros alunos. Isso não era digno de um professor! Isso não era coerente ou... justo. Era absurdo! Seu punho atingiu com força a mesa, fazendo com que algumas coisas tremessem, mas sem nenhum dano, enquanto a questão continuava a rondar-lhe a cabeça: por que estava atraído por aquele jovem?

Ainda estava perdido em pensamentos quando a porta se abriu violentamente, sendo fechada em seguida por alguém visivelmente apavorado. _Ele_. Não teve tempo para pensar na coincidência estranha que era aquela situação, pois seus olhares se cruzaram e Wufei sentiu-se estremecer, enquanto o jovem o olhava com curiosidade e certo temor. Observou-o se aproximar de forma cautelosa, ainda o olhando nos olhos, e sorrir sem graça, como num pedido vago de desculpas.

- Desculpe, senhor coordenador, mas... eu não podia deixar que cortassem meus cabelos! Desculpe por ter entrado assim em sua sala... invadido, na verdade... mas... eu sei que aqui eles não vão me procurar. – Nenhum som coerente deixou os lábios do professor; na verdade ele estava extasiado demais para falar qualquer coisa. Agora, de perto, podia vislumbrar com perfeição os traços do jovem, assim como sentir o aroma de seu perfume, que praticamente tomou o ambiente assim que ele entrara, e ouvir sua voz. Era algo simplesmente... fascinante. – Er... eu sou Duo. Duo Maxwell.

- Wufei Chang. Sente-se, Maxwell.

- Pode me chamar de Duo!

- Eu prefiro Maxwell. Mas então - sua voz soara com uma frieza quase maquinal, algo que ele não pôde controlar. Era sempre assim quando estava nervoso. – por que não podem cortar seus cabelos? É praticamente obrigatório no trote.

- Porque eu prometi para minha mãe que nunca mais o cortaria...

- Mesmo? E o que o faz pensar que sua mãe esteja feliz com o tamanho de seus cabelos? Isso não é muito apropriado para um homem.

- Se ela estivesse viva, ela com certeza estaria. Mamãe adorava meus cabelos longos... me deu um esporro imenso uma vez quando decidi cortá-los. Aí, antes de ela morrer, eu prometi que nunca mais os cortaria, para vê-la sorrir pelo menos uma última vez... – A voz do jovem não possuía qualquer traço de dor, o que fez com que o estômago de Wufei se contraísse. Não deveria ter sido tão... grosso e impessoal, mas não tinha como saber! Sentiu-se mal por isso, verdadeiramente mal; não queria ter mexido nas lembranças de seu novo aluno, não tinha esse direito.

- Eu... sinto muito. Desculpe...

- Tudo bem, senhor Chang. Já faz muito tempo... O senhor é descendente de chineses?

- Pode me tratar pelo primeiro nome se quiser. Na verdade eu sou chinês, mas vim para Londres muito novo. E você? Seu sotaque não me parece ser inglês.

- E não é mesmo. Sou americano, mas moro aqui desde os doze anos. Gosto de Londres.

- Eu também. Por que escolheu Economia?

- Gosto da área... me identifico muito com ela.

- Hm... não parece.

- É o que todos dizem, heh. Mas ainda vou provar que estão todos errados!

- Espero mesmo que o faça. O curso é muito rigoroso.

- Eu sei.

- É bom que realmente saiba, Maxwell. – Os olhos violáceos faiscaram diante do claro desfio que jogara deliberadamente, e aquilo fez com que admirasse o jovem ainda mais. Talvez fosse realmente um período interessante.

-

Duo não soube definir quanto tempo ficou na sala do coordenador conversando com este, mas quando saíra, o trote já havia se acabado. Sorte sua. Era um grande alívio saber que não havia ninguém à espreita, querendo arrancar-lhe a trança a qualquer custo. E o coordenador Chang era um homem estranho. Não sabia se havia gostado dele ou detestado, mas uma coisa era certa: iria surpreendê-lo. Chang o desafiara e Duo Maxwell jamais corria diante de um desafio. Jamais!

Decidiu que era mais seguro colocar a trança para dentro da roupa até estar distante o suficiente da faculdade, afinal não queria correr riscos, e então saiu. Por sorte o ponto de ônibus não era muito distante de onde estudaria e isso era uma vantagem; ainda temia que pudessem tê-lo esperado sair. Não demorou muito para chegar em casa, jogando-se na poltrona logo depois de ter trancado a porta e ligando a televisão. Estava extremamente feliz por finalmente ter ingressado na faculdade; era o início de sua total independência. E a melhor máscara que poderia arrumar. Era relativamente novo em Londres e isso era uma grande vantagem - dizia seu chefe - , pois não era conhecido e ainda não possuía uma vida social extensa. Talvez ele estivesse realmente certo; teria de conquistar território. E talvez isso não fosse tão complicado assim.

Mentira deliberadamente a Chang e sem o menor remorso, afinal, o coordenador não poderia ter sequer idéia do que fazia em Londres; o melhor seria manter a história que planejara cuidadosamente antes de ir para a Inglaterra. Era tudo ou nada. E estando disposto a tudo para se manter na posição que havia conquistado, nada poderia desviá-lo. Absolutamente nada.

- E que assim seja... – murmurou numa ironia a si mesmo. Talvez fosse jovem demais para o que fazia, com seus míseros dezenove anos, mas isso não era uma questão de idade; era uma questão de honra.

* * *

Notas da Beta: Fic 5x2... Bem, embora eu não seja muito fã desse casal, eu tenho que admitir que Changão está o máximo nessa fic da Niu 3

Mas só nessa hein ! E eu to curiosa sobre esse tal mistério que envolve o Duo... O que será? E claro, sem esquecer de dar parabéns a Blanxe, tudo de bom a ela ! Rsrs, ela tá ganhando um presentão, ainda mais por ser 5x2... Bom, té o próximo !


	2. I

**This Love – I **

_Beta: Likaah_

-

'_The ones who seek justice_

_Will pray for it all their lives_

_They can and they will skin us all one day_

_Oh, can you hear their cries?_

_As far as the men can run from us_

_We're following the trail of blood_

_So hunt, my young ones...'_

-

Trowa olhou bem nos olhos do rapaz. Via força naquele olhar, uma força estranha, e gostava disso. Lembrava-se perfeitamente bem do dia em que aquele jovem implorara, o rosto manchado de lágrimas, para que fosse aceito. Parecia tão desesperado, mas ao mesmo tempo tão certo do que queria que Trowa não pôde recusar-lhe nada. Ponderou as vantagens e desvantagens da aquisição do rapaz e pareceu-lhe bom tê-lo ao seu lado.

- Como foi seu primeiro dia, Duo?

- Um sufoco. Eu tive que me esconder na sala do coordenador, um arrogantezinho chamado Chang, para que não fosse mutilado.

- Mutilado? – Trowa ergueu uma sobrancelha, visivelmente confuso.

- É! Queriam arrancar minha trança!

- Duo – O homem gargalhou. – Você exagera.

- Diz isso porque não foi com você... Quero ver se tentarem tirar essa franja da sua cara... quero só ver.

- Não acho que o louco sobreviveria para tanto...

- Meu chefinho é prepotente! – Duo sorriu, caçoando do mais velho. Gostava verdadeiramente de Trowa... o homem emanava uma aura de poder e controle, algo realmente admirável, o que fazia com que todos seguissem suas ordens sem questionar. Era um líder nato.

- Não sou prepotente, sou sincero. E como anda sua marca?

- Passo a pomadinha sempre!

- Isso é bom, não quero que dê qualquer tipo de problema, _Shinigami_.

- Não acho que dará, chefinho.

- Agora chega de papo, senão vamos acabar perdendo tempo. Está vendo aquele loiro que acabou de entrar naquele restaurante?

- Impossível não ver... – Duo disse, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- Acalme seus hormônios, Maxwell. Aquele é Zechs Marquise, o chefão da Scotland Yard.

- E o que temos que fazer com ele? Matá-lo?

- Não seja idiota. Estamos apenas o observando.

- Depois eu que tenho que acalmar meus hormônios...

- Cale a boca. Você pediu para que eu o ensinasse tudo o que sei, não foi? Então fique quieto e aprenda! Tem muita sorte de eu ter decidido treinar você pessoalmente.

- Por isso você é o melhor chefe do mundo! – Trowa sorriu, minimamente. Decidira treiná-lo pessoalmente, por conta do motivo que o levara à Organização White Fang, e devia pelo menos isso à Duo; ele tinha esse direito. – E então? Estamos observando o Marquise...

- Exatamente.

- E depois?

- Depois que ele sair do restaurante, nós vamos segui-lo.

- Isso não é meio imbecil? O cara é da polícia... ele deve sacar que tá sendo seguido...

- Se você for imbecil, sim, a idéia é imbecil. Mas eu não sou imbecil.

- Ok chefe. Então onde está a genialidade do seu plano? – Duo ironizou, fazendo o outro sorrir.

- No fato de que eu sei para onde ele vai. E nós vamos chegar lá primeiro.

- Isso não é seguir! Isso é esperar!

- Não, Duo, é seguir. Nós vamos para o mesmo lugar que ele, só que vamos chegar um pouquinho antes.

- Haja saco! – Trowa riu, cutucando as costelas de Duo com o cotovelo.

- Você quer espionar, não quer? Então tem que aprender a esperar.

- E como você sabe que ele vai pro lugar onde você acha que ele vai?

- Eu já disse, não sou imbecil. Tenho um homem infiltrado.

- Oh! Jogada inteligente. – O jovem ligou o som do carro, fazendo com que o chefe erguesse uma sobrancelha, contrariado, numa pergunta muda que era basicamente 'o-que-você-pensa-que-está-fazendo'. E o som que ressoou pelo veículo surpreendeu Duo, fazendo-o olhar de volta para Trowa com visível espanto. – Chefe?!

- Que foi?

- Eu não sabia que você curtia metal.

- Eu tenho cara de quem curte o quê? Whitney Houston?

- Sei lá, música clássica talvez.

- Também, mas não está sempre no meu repertório.

- Você só me surpreende...

- Você também. Mas enfim... lá se vai Marquise. Dê partida nesse carro, Maxwell.

- Sim senhor. – Seguindo as ordens de Trowa, Duo ligou o carro e esperou pelas coordenadas.

O chefe guiou-o até um bairro isolado, cujo nome Duo não sabia, mas que parecia ser bastante abastado. Parou a uma distância segura e ficou esperando por Marquise, enquanto Trowa tamborilava os dedos na porta do carro. Aquilo era realmente uma surpresa. Jamais poderia imaginar que seu tão equilibrado e controlado chefe pudesse gostar de música pesada.

Não demorou para Marquise chegar, encostando o carro em frente a uma casa grande e aparentemente luxuosa. O inspetor da Scotland Yard desceu do veículo e bateu na porta da casa, sendo atendido após alguns segundos por um homem de aparência aristocrática, que Duo pôde vislumbrar apenas de longe.

- Treize Kushrenada. O legista da Scotland Yard. Dizem que esses dois têm um caso, mas não sei não...

- Por que não?

- Eles não combinam. Nem um pouco.

- Trowa... o cargo de cupido também não combina com você nem um pouco.

- Eihn?

- Cara, não tem nada a ver com você ficar vendo quem combina ou não... isso chega a ser ridículo! – Duo ria, fazendo com que uma expressão indiferente surgisse no rosto de seu chefe, enquanto mais piadinhas se seguiam. Como o rapaz lembrava Solo! O humor, a força que emanava, o sorriso... era quase como se Solo estivesse de volta. Mas não, não poderia ter tais lembranças agora; tinha de prepará-lo primeiro. A 'guerra' não tardaria à começar. Temia por Duo, mas sabia que nada frearia o desejo de vingança do jovem. E realmente achava que ele tinha esse direito.

- Enfim. Treize é muito influente dentro da Scotland Yard...

- Tá. Vamos capturá-lo?

- Será que você não consegue sossegar? Claro que não vamos capturá-lo! Tem que ser muito _imbecil_ para isso; é obvio que a Scotland Yard inteira vai atrás da gente por isso e tem mil deles por aqui, encarregados da segurança de Kushrenada. Estou só te mostrando o 'território inimigo'.

- Mas o que um médico legista tem a ver com tudo isso?

- Qual parte do 'muito influente' você perdeu?

- Ok, que tipo de influência?

- De todo tipo! Treize é do tipo que não agüenta ficar sem espreitar e meter o dedo em nada. Segundo o meu homem infiltrado, chega a ser irritante.

- Oh, o doutor é poderoso então...

- Bastante. E, segundo o infiltrado...

- Infiltrado não é um nome legal... já que eu estou dentro, que tal me dar o nome real do cara? – Interrompeu Duo, arrancando um suspiro exasperado do chefe.

- Segundo Quatre, o homem não perde nenhum detalhe de caso algum. Ele e Marquise trabalham juntos como parceiros.

- Isso é estranho. Ele é legista, tinha que se pôr no lugar dele.

- O problema é que Treize é muito inteligente e tem uma perspicácia incrível. Mas depois eu te conto mais. Temos que sair daqui antes que Marquise saia ou algum dos agentes da Scotland disfarçados desconfie; não quero correr riscos com você aqui. – Duo deu partida no carro, sem nada dizer, e seguiu as coordenadas de Trowa de volta para a sede da White Fang. Ainda pensava em Marquise e Kushrenada quando chegaram ao prédio, mas ainda se mantinha em silêncio. Teria de pesquisar muito sobre esses dois para saber mais detalhes sobre essa estranha parceria.

-

Era tudo simplesmente imenso. A empresa-fantasma era perfeita, não parecia nem um pouco que _naquele_ prédio, com _aquelas_ pessoas, vestidas _daquele_ jeito, funcionava na verdade a sede de uma das mais poderosas organizações criminosas da Europa. A portaria tinha câmeras e seguranças, como em qualquer empresa, e uma recepcionista muito bem vestida e educada, que os cumprimentou assim que entraram. Na placa, atrás dela, lia-se _Construtora Oz_ em letras prateadas. Era o disfarce perfeito.

Os homens, todos de terno, passavam e cumprimentavam Trowa de forma respeitosa, fazendo o chefe sorrir. Entraram em um elevador um pouco afastado dos demais, que já estava no andar térreo, fazendo companhia a uma mulher que Duo não fazia a menor idéia que quem fosse, enquanto Trowa digitava alguma coisa no painel do elevador, que possuía apenas dois botões e um estranho teclado mínimo abaixo de cada um.

- Duo, essa é Victoria, nossa 'mulher-bomba'. Vic, esse é Duo, nosso novo membro.

- Seja bem vindo. – Disse a mulher, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto, estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

- Obrigado. – Sorrindo também, Duo aceitou o cumprimento e observou-a por um instante. Victoria era uma mulher realmente bonita. Os cabelos negros iam até as espáduas, com uma franja que lhe adornava o rosto, dando-lhe um aspecto mais infantil, mas ao mesmo tempo não tirando nem um pouco de sua sensualidade. Seu corpo era composto por belas formas e, apesar de não ser muito alta, ela emanava algo de imponente. – Acho que vamos nos dar bem. É você que cuida dos explosivos?

- Eu os faço.

- Então é com você mesmo que eu vou me entender, heh.

- Gosta de explodir coisas, Maxwell? – Disse Trowa, com uma pontada de ironia que correspondia ao seu sorriso.

- Maxwell? – Repetiu Victoria, franzindo o cenho e olhando interrogativamente para o chefe. – Então ele é...

- Sim, irmão de Solo.

- Puta merda. – Ela disse, fazendo com que os olhos de Duo se arregalassem, surpresos. Jamais poderia imaginar que palavras sujas poderiam deixar aqueles lábios tão bem delineados de vermelho, com um aspecto tão... sexy. – Você só pode estar de sacanagem, Barton!

- Eu não estou. Esse é Duo Maxwell, irmão de Solo. Olhe para ele, Vic.

- O que tem de mais, gente? – Perguntou o rapaz, confuso, enquanto Victoria parecia examinar cada parte de seu corpo.

- Por todos os infernos... – O elevador havia parado em um dos andares há algum tempo, mas ninguém deu mostras de que iria sair. Victoria continuava a murmurar alguns palavrões, ainda observando Duo com curiosidade e espanto, enquanto a expressão de Trowa beirava o riso.

- Vamos Vic, deixe disso. Vai ficar o dia inteiro analisando o menino? Quer fazer teste de DNA também?

- Barton... Quatre já sabe isso? Sally? O resto do pessoal?

- Não, Vic, não. E você não acha que já está na hora de descer do elevador não? Eu sou um homem ocupado...

- Duo, passe em minha sala quando puder. 312. – E sem mais nada dizer, saiu do elevador ainda murmurando coisas que o jovem não pôde captar, mas que fizeram Trowa rir. Ainda teria muito o que perguntar ao chefe...

- Uma das coisas que me assustou foi o tempo que esse elevador ficou parado em um andar só.

- Esse elevador só tem acesso à minha sala e ao terceiro andar, onde ficam as pessoas mais importantes para a Organização. E a essa hora não tem praticamente ninguém fora de suas salas.

- Ok. Mas por que ele não subiu logo para a sua sala?

- Duo, ele ia ficar parado até ela abrir a porta. O elevador não vai te fazer mal, não se preocupe. É completamente inofensivo. – O chefe ironizou, fazendo Duo olhá-lo de cara feia.

Desceram assim que o elevador finalmente chegou à sala de Trowa, fazendo com que o jovem soltasse um resmungo de admiração. Aquilo era realmente enorme!

- O que você faz sozinho numa sala desse tamanho?

- E quem te disse que eu fico sozinho? – O tom malicioso de Trowa fez com que Duo enrubescesse, desviando o olhar e causando-lhe um pequeno sorriso.

- Enfim, por que ela ficou tão assustada por eu ser irmão de Solo?

- Solo era um homem e tanto. Era um de nossos melhores agentes.

- Mas isso ainda não explica o susto dela...

- Você vai saber tudo quando for a hora. Por enquanto, você precisa apenas saber como funciona a Organização e quem são nossos principais inimigos e nossos aliados.

- Mas e a ação?

- Fica pra quando você estiver preparado. Não se apresse, Duo, você ainda vai ter muita ação.

- Ok ok, você venceu chefinho.

- Eu sempre venço, lembre-se disso. – O tom sério da voz de Trowa fez com que o rapaz assentisse respeitosamente, sem pestanejar ou questionar. E naquele momento o chefe soube que Duo era realmente um dos seus. – E Duo, é impressão minha ou você se sentiu muito... _admirado_ pela Vic? – Um sorriso trocista tomou os lábios de Trowa, fazendo o jovem enrubescer violentamente e olhá-lo com revolta.

- Trowa! Ela é uma mulher bonita, mas... – O rubor de Duo intensificou-se, fazendo com que o homem risse e o provocasse ainda mais.

- Mas...?

- Eu não... me senti...atraído por ela. É, não me senti! O que me atraiu nela foi o fato de ela fazer explosivos, chefinho, pode ficar com a sua Vic todinha pra você!

- E quem disse que eu jogo nesse time? – Os olhos de Duo se arregalaram de tal forma que Trowa pôde compará-los à pires, rindo. Não acreditava no que estava presenciando; o agitado irmão de Solo era na verdade um menino tímido e reservado! Aquilo só poderia ser alguma piada... – O que foi, Maxwell? Engasgou?

- Eu... não sabia...

- Tem preconceitos?

- Olha pra minha cara de preconceituoso, Trowa! Eu só estou meio...

- Chocado, abobalhado, embasbacado, ridiculamente envergonhado... – Uma estranha voz interrompeu a conversa dos dois, fazendo-os olharem para seu dono. E uma sobrancelha de Duo se ergueu, ao deparar-se com o homem que os olhava. Os cabelos loiros, ondulados e curtos, davam um aspecto ainda mais angelical ao rosto delicado, com olhos de um azul claríssimo, que beirava o verde, enquanto um sorriso malicioso quebrava, em parte, tal impressão de pureza. – Quatre Winner. E você, quem é?

- Oh! O infiltrado! – Duo sorriu, apertando-lhe a mão. Mas foi impossibilitado de responder-lhe a pergunta pela voz de Trowa, que o interrompeu sem cerimônias.

- Este é Duo Maxwell.

- Maxwell? – A reação de Quatre assemelhou-se à de Victoria, fazendo com que o jovem voltasse os olhos para o chefe, confuso. – Irmão de Solo?

- Sim, ele mesmo.

- Puta merda! – O loiro sorriu, abraçando Duo e depois segurando seu rosto com ambas as mãos. E o americano estava começando a achar que aquela expressão era algum tipo de código ou coisa parecida... – Você é ainda mais bonito que o seu irmão... - Trowa fez uma careta, olhando feio para Quatre. – Seus olhos... por Deus, que olhos lindos! Ele está sob proteção, Trowa?

- Não. – Respondeu o chefe, num tom sombrio. – Ele está dentro.

- Quê? – Quatre soltou o jovem, olhando para Trowa com o cenho franzido.

- Ele está dentro.

- Trowa, você enlouqueceu? Você sabe perfeitamente bem que Solo...

- Solo está morto e Duo tem esse direito. É a vontade dele.

- Trowa! Ele não pode! Ele tinha que estar sob proteção, você sabe disso!

- Eu sei o que eu faço, Quatre. Você não precisa me lembrar das minhas obrigações. – O brilho perigoso que tomou os olhos verdes de Trowa fez com que Duo recuasse, mas Quatre nada fez além de suspirar e devolver o olhar na mesma intensidade. Não era possível que aquele loirinho de aparência frágil pudesse estar desafiando o chefe da Organização White Fang sem sequer hesitar!

- Deixe-me prepará-lo então.

- Eu já estou fazendo isso. Pode ficar tranqüilo, Quatre, o irmão de Solo está seguro. Por enquanto.

- É o que eu espero. – O loiro deu-lhe as costas e voltou-se para o elevador com passos largos, mostrando claramente sua irritação. – A propósito, Trowa, um dos assaltantes de Hilde foi pego. E Treize está bisbilhotando.

- Vou ver com ela as melhores providências a serem tomadas. Converso com você mais tarde.

- Eu não quero conversar. – Entrando no elevador, o loiro desapareceu do campo de visão de Trowa, deixando-o extremamente frustrado. Quatre às vezes conseguia tira-lo do sério!

- Esse Quatre... é meio nervosinho, né?

- É difícil, Duo, é muito difícil. Eu tento, mas nada do que eu faço parece agradar esse loiro complicado. Que inferno!

- Mas... você é o chefe dele e...

- E amante, Duo. Como você é lerdo! – Trowa o olhava com indignação, como se não acreditasse que o jovem fosse realmente irmão de Solo. Não do Solo que conhecera, o Solo que não perdia absolutamente nada do que era deixado nas entrelinhas... Mas às vezes Duo era apenas ingênuo demais para perceber, nada que um pouco de prática não melhorasse. – Mas tudo bem. Antes que você me encha de perguntas mais uma vez, só pessoal autorizado tem acesso à esse elevador. Ele exige uma senha.

- Eu acho que notei isso...

- Ótimo. Pelo menos isso...

- Trowa, por que Quatre ficou irritado por eu estar dentro?

- Solo foi caçado impiedosamente, Duo... tivemos medo que fossem atrás de você também, por isso foi até os Estados Unidos te buscar.

- Por que ele foi caçado assim?

- Como eu te disse milhões de vezes, ele era um dos nossos melhores agentes. Talvez até o melhor.

- Foi Marquise? – Perguntou o jovem, sério, olhando-o nos olhos.

- Você saberá quem foi quando for a hora! Nada de se apressar, você tem que estar devidamente preparado para enfrentá-lo. Não é um inimigo fácil.

- Ok, sem pressa. Mas o bastardo é meu, Barton. Você sabe...

- Pode estar certo disso. Mas tenha paciência... eu não te trouxe dos Estados Unidos para morrer também. – Duo sorriu fracamente e precipitou-se para o chefe, abraçando-o. As lembranças do dia em que Trowa chegara à Flórida, sendo educadamente recebido por seus tios e o olhando com visível dor, preencheram-lhe a mente. Via-se novamente na sala de estar da casa de seu tio, enquanto a voz calma de Trowa era a única coisa que ressoava pelo aposento.

- Senhor e senhora Maxwell... eu sinto muito trazer-lhe essa noticia, mas eu não poderia deixar que outra pessoa o fizesse. Solo foi assassinado, prefiro não entrar em detalhes, por gente que desconfiamos que tenha ligações com o tráfico. Não, antes que pensem coisas erradas de seu sobrinho, Solo não se meteu em nada errado. Éramos grandes amigos, ele era um bom policial. Tanto que eu mesmo pedi à Scotland Yard para que me deixasse dar essa notícia pessoalmente.

- Oh meu Deus... oh... por Deus! – Sua tia chorara, empalidecendo, enquanto seu tio a segurava e a mandava ser forte, as lágrimas irrompendo de seus olhos, sem encontrar qualquer barreira.

Ele, Duo, estava em choque. Completo choque. Os lábios de Trowa, para si, agora moviam-se sem que qualquer som fosse deixado. Era um pesadelo, só podia ser. Bom policial uma ova, sabia perfeitamente no que o irmão trabalhava e não tinha nada a ver com polícia. Ele era criminoso sim, fora para a Inglaterra para estudar, mas acabou se envolvendo com o crime organizado por conta de uma dívida que tivera com um dos integrantes, que lhe salvara a vida durante um assalto. Conhecia seu irmão perfeitamente bem e Solo confiava em si o suficiente para contar-lhe a verdade sobre sua verdadeira vida na Europa.

E não sentia repulsa do irmão por isso, pelo contrário... Solo continuaria sendo a única pessoa que tinha, desde o acidente de avião que matara seus pais. Não nutria nada pelos tios além de agradecimento e carinho, mas seu amor era todo voltado ao irmão. Voltou a si apenas quando o homem de nome Trowa dissera seu nome, olhando-o de forma estranha.

- Solo pediu para que eu levasse Duo para a Inglaterra e o mantivesse sob proteção. Temia que os traficantes viessem atrás dele.

- E como poderemos saber que podemos confiar em você? – perguntou seu tio, olhando para Trowa dolorosamente.

- Tenho uma carta de Solo e da Scotland Yard, além de um visto de emergência que eu consegui para ele.

- Podemos ver essas cartas?

- Com toda certeza, senhor Maxwell. – Trowa abriu a pasta que carregava e tirou dois envelopes, um com o selo da polícia inglesa e outro comum.

Seu tio preferiu ler primeiro o da Scotland Yard, talvez fosse menos doloroso para si naquele momento ler uma carta oficial. E a leitura foi rápida, estendendo-a em seguida para que Duo a lesse, mas o jovem não queria ler nada além da carta que seu irmão fizera, se é que havia sido ele mesmo.

E, como se lesse sua mente, Trowa estendeu a tal carta pra si, vendo-o abri-la de forma vacilante, enquanto sua mente ainda repetia que Solo não estava morto, que era tudo uma grande piada. Mas o que estava escrito não deixou sombra de dúvida; a letra era de seu irmão, no estilo que seu irmão escrevia... eram as palavras dele.

'_Eu, Solo Maxwell, declaro que, se por algum motivo, eu vier a perecer, Trowa Barton ficará encarregado de deixar meu irmão, Duo Maxwell, sob sua proteção e gozando de todos os bens que um dia me pertenceram. Declaro, também, esta nota válida para qualquer período de minha vida, sob qualquer circunstância._

_P.S.: Trowa, cuide bem do meu irmãozinho. Ele é tudo o que eu tenho.'_

- Isso... quando isso foi escrito?

- Quando o caso dele contra o tráfico começou. Ele deixou isso comigo e disse para vir à vocês caso algo acontecesse. – Duo estendeu a carta a seu tio, enquanto as lágrimas haviam finalmente sido libertadas. Não podia ser verdade, aquilo não era verdade! Solo nem ao menos era policial, por que aquele homem havia vindo até sua casa e estava mentindo para si e seus tios? Era o que ele ia descobrir.

- Senhor Trowa, eu poderia falar com você a sós?

- Com toda certeza, Duo. – O mais jovem guiou-o até a varanda da casa e o olhou, acusadoramente.

- Solo não era policial. Você está mentindo.

- Eu sei que você sabe de tudo, Duo, mas não é hora para que eu te conte sobre as verdades acerca da morte de seu irmão. Venha comigo.

- Quem é você de verdade?

- Eu era o chefe de seu irmão. Duo, eu prometi que o protegeria caso algo acontecesse.

- Então você sabia que ia acontecer! E não fez nada para evitar! – Duo chorava, os punhos cerrados, mas com a voz ainda controlada para não alarmar seus tios. Era realmente melhor que eles acreditassem que seu irmão havia tido uma morte honrada.

- Irônico ou não, – disse Trowa, abrindo a própria blusa. – fui eu quem tomou o primeiro tiro, tentando protegê-lo. Mas não era a mim que eles queriam. – Uma cicatriz de bala foi vista por Duo, no peito do homem, e ele perguntava-se como Trowa havia sobrevivido. – Acredite, eu sinto tanto quanto você. Solo era para mim, e para todos nós da Organização White Fang, muito mais do que um simples agente.

Foi nesse momento que Duo caiu. As lágrimas corriam, incontroláveis, por seu rosto, enquanto um grito gutural deixou-lhe os lábios. Os braços de Trowa o ampararam e apertaram-no contra si, numa tentativa vã de levar algum conforto ao jovem, que tremia. Naquele momento, Trowa teve medo de que ele desmaiasse, mas as mãos de Duo agarram-se à sua blusa aberta com uma força incrível, e ele ergueu os olhos; aqueles olhos de um azul que beirava o violeta, dos quais Solo sempre havia falado tanto, com uma mistura de dor e raiva, enquanto mais lágrimas borravam-lhe o rosto sem que ele se importasse.

- Eu quero matar o desgraçado...

- Duo...

- Me enfie dentro da Organização, Trowa. Eu quero acabar com o desgraçado que matou meu irmão!

- Solo não...

- Solo está morto, merda! E eu não vou deixar isso impune... Eu quero acabar com o filho da mãe com minhas próprias mãos. Eu quero! Por favor, não me deixe fora disso... – E nos olhos de Duo, Trowa via aquela força. A mesma força que o fazia admirar Solo e, ao mesmo tempo, temê-lo. A mesma força que fazia com que Solo Maxwell, o antigo Shinigami fosse o homem mais temido e odiado entre seus rivais. Mas Trowa pôde perceber que nos olhos de Duo, a força parecia ainda maior do que a de Solo, e, intimamente, teve medo disso.

- Tudo bem, Duo. Você está dentro. Precisa pensar num 'nome de guerra' para você. Na White Fang, todos temos um.

- Como Solo era chamado?

- Shinigami.

- Pode me chamar de Shinigami então. – O jovem sequer pensou muito no nome que escolheu; ia acabar com o assassino de seu irmão com o nome que ele usara um dia.

_Shinigami, o Deus da morte._

E seria esse seu 'nome de guerra' na Organização. Seria sob esse nome que vingaria a morte de seu irmão.

- Maxwell? – Trowa chamou, sacudindo-lhe um pouco e trazendo-o de volta para o presente. – Vai ficar em cima de mim até quando? Quer sentir a fúria de Quatre?

- Foi mal, chefinho... – Duo voltou a corar, soltando-se desajeitadamente de Trowa. – Eu só estava relembrando algumas coisas.

- Relembrar coisas em cima do seu chefe pode não ser algo muito legal... – Um sorriso irônico voltou a delinear-se nos lábios do mais velho, fazendo com que Duo lhe desse um soco de leve no ombro.

- Você e sua mente perversa. Mas vamos, Trowa Barton, eu ainda tenho muito o que aprender. E to afim de entrar na ação.

- Paciência, Duo... paciência... – Trowa disse, suspirando. Sabia que por trás daquela máscara alegre do jovem, existia uma raiva que, se não fosse bem canalizada, o destruiria. E ele não pretendia permitir que isso acontecesse.


	3. II

**This Love - II**

Obs: É, eu sei... tem mil anos que eu não atualizo essa fic. E eu gostaria de pedir desculpas por isso, mas espero que gostem desse cap

Essa fic tb é da Blanxe, a maligna e cruel q não quer dividir o Tez cmg A-A... dedicada à ela no niver do ano passado... eu ia atualizar no niver dela esse ano, mas ela quis pq quis uma 4x2, então só agora q deu pra escrever OJSOPAJSOJ

_Beta: Cristal Samejima_

* * *

_I'll believe that I don't have to care,  
The tears that dropped in the past  
How I spoke the words that I wanted you,  
Even the forgotten confession_

* * *

Havia se passado mais ou menos três meses desde que entrara para a Organização, recebendo um treinamento intensivo de Trowa. Tinha uma missão o esperando, uma a qual ainda não sabia o objetivo, mas confiava no julgamento do chefe; ele dizia que a hora havia chegado. Trowa aparentava estar preocupado, afinal, tivera que antecipar a participação de Duo dentro da organização devido à Scotland Yard, mas, como dissera, confiava no treinamento que dera a Duo e em suas novas habilidades. A única coisa que realmente o incomodava era a inibição do mais novo, mas nisso ele pretendia trabalhar, senão aquilo se tornaria um empecilho para sua primeira missão. E Duo não entendia muito bem o porquê.

Digitava o código para a sala de Trowa na botoeira do elevador, sendo rapidamente transportado até ela. Estava mais familiarizado com o prédio e com seus habitantes, que o admiravam por conta da fama de seu irmão. Ainda não sabia qual havia sido o papel de Solo para a Organização – Trowa, assim como Quatre, se recusava a contar por enquanto –, mas tinha que lhe dar crédito; ele era realmente respeitado e sua morte recordada com pesar. Queria poder se equiparar às suas habilidades, ser respeitado por ser um bom agente, mas sabia que isso só viria com o tempo, apesar de que a pressão que o nome de Solo carregava, o deixava numa situação complicada. Tinha que dar o melhor de si para que aquela admiração que as pessoas demonstravam por si fosse realmente fundada.

Suspirou, entrando na enorme sala do chefe e vendo-o compenetrado em alguns papéis que pareciam ser importantes. Tinha consciência de que ele sabia de sua presença e optou por puxar assunto, pois sabia que era o que Trowa esperava de si.

- Chamou, chefe? – Questionou, apesar de já saber a resposta.

- Sente-se. Quatre já está chegando. – Trowa disse, indicando-lhe uma das cadeiras à frente de sua mesa.

- Certo.

Sentia um frio familiar em sua barriga, numa reação natural de quando estava nervoso, e tentou se acalmar, vendo que o chefe havia retomado sua leitura e o ignorava plenamente. Detestava ser ignorado, porém, naquela situação, aquilo estava sendo bem vindo. Não estava muito disposto a conversar devido ao seu nervosismo, mas não deixaria Trowa tomar ciência desse fato.

Alguns minutos depois, Quatre apareceu, silencioso como sempre, portando uma expressão pesada. O loiro se sentou ao seu lado após cumprimentá-lo polidamente, olhando para Trowa com o cenho franzido de forma repreendedora.

- Eu não estou feliz com essa sua decisão. – Ele declarou, tirando a atenção de Trowa dos papéis e fazendo-o olhá-lo nos olhos de forma intensa.

- Eu também não. – O chefe declarou, aceitando o olhar duro do amante e o retribuindo com um frio.

- Ele ainda não está preparado para esse tipo de caso. – O loiro voltou a argumentar, irritado. Achava que o líder da Organização White Fang estava cometendo um grande erro, mas sabia que, de certa forma, ele estava certo.

- O que o move faz com que ele esteja preparado para tudo. – Trowa disse num tom sombrio, que deixou Duo ressaltado sobressaltado; jamais havia ouvido aquele tom antes na voz tranqüila e monótona de seu chefe.

- Ele pode se envolver, Trowa! – Quatre esbravejou, batendo a mão sobre a mesa de vidro. – E então, o que você pretende fazer se ele se envolver? Não vai ser culpa dele e você sabe disso! Você está arriscando demais!

O brilho que tomou os olhos verdes do moreno fez com que Quatre recuasse, conhecendo bem aquele olhar. Não queria sentir a ira do amante sobre si, mas queria tentar colocar algum senso em sua cabeça, o que não parecia surtir efeito.

- Eu sei o que eu estou fazendo e não preciso da sua autorização para isso. – Trowa informou, de uma forma fria e ríspida e, em seguida, olhou para Duo intensamente. – Ele não vai se envolver.

O mais novo engoliu em seco, não tendo a menor idéia sobre o que eles falavam, nem muito menos no que ele poderia se envolver. Mas, pelo tom de Trowa, soube imediatamente que qualquer envolvimento era proibido em sua missão e anotou mentalmente tal fato.

- Mas então... do que se trata? – Perguntou, incerto, tentando apaziguar a discussão.

- Você vai ser um infiltrado, Duo. – Trowa explicou, voltando à sua calma habitual.

- Vou trabalhar com o Quatre? – Perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha em dúvida.

- Não. Você vai se infiltrar na vida de um dos agentes da Scotland.

Duo continuou olhando para o homem diante de si, confuso. Como assim 'na vida' do agente? O que aquilo queria dizer?

- Na vida? – Questionou.

- É, Duo. Na vida. – Dito isso, o líder da Organização digitou algumas coisas em seu computador e virou a tela para Duo. – Heero Yui, vinte e oito anos, agente número um da Scotland Yard. Ele está em missão especial pela Scotland: se infiltrar dentro dos nossos traficantes para descobrir o esquema do tráfico e, ocasionalmente, chegar ao líder desse esquema.

Duo assentiu, observando a foto e os dados pessoais do tal agente. Ele era bastante atraente, numa mistura de oriental com alguma etnia ocidental, devido aos seus olhos azuis. Seu olhar era sério e um tanto frio e Duo se perguntava como, por todos os infernos, iria infiltrar-se na vida de alguém assim. O cara não parecia lá muito aberto a aproximações.

- O plano é simples: Você será introduzindo dentro dos traficantes, como um amigo do grupo, que é composto basicamente por jovens quase da sua idade. – Trowa explicou e Duo percebeu que Quatre não conseguiu se manter calado, segurando sua mão e atraindo sua atenção.

- Duo, isso não é tão fácil como parece. Você vai ter que se portar como o amigo idiotinha dos traficantes, do tipo que é envolvido no grupo, mas não faz realmente parte. Heero vai prender esse grupo e eu não quero você preso, então você só vai ser o amigo. – O loiro lhe explicou, olhando duramente para o amante em seguida.

- Vocês vão deixar eles prenderem seus traficantes assim? – O mais novo perguntou, com uma expressão incrédula.

- Não vai ser por muito tempo. Eles vão ser resgatados, mas temos que deixar a Scotland pensar que tem o controle. – Quatre lhe explicou, pacientemente. – Mas voltando ao caso, você será a ponte que Heero procura. Ele está tentando se aproximar a alguns dias, mas ainda não teve muito sucesso, e é ai que você entra.

- Huh? – O americano resmungou, ainda confuso.

- O plano é basicamente ele te ver no meio dos traficantes, você se aproximar dele fingindo estar interessado e deixá-lo pensar que você é quem pode fazer com que ele consiga se infiltrar. – O loiro continuou a explicar, respirando fundo e parecendo um tanto quanto preocupado. – Eu realmente não queria que você fizesse isso, mas...

- Mas ele precisa e nós já discutimos isso muitas vezes para o meu gosto. – Trowa lhe interrompeu, friamente. – Duo, eu preciso que você entre na vida de Heero e permaneça nela até depois da prisão dos traficantes. Você vai saber porque depois, mas isso é o que você precisa saber no momento. Faça-o confiar em você.

- Eu vou ter que ser amigo dele? – Perguntou, já sabendo que estava errado, mas querendo, intimamente, estar certo.

- Como você é lerdo. – Trowa constatou, rolando os olhos.

- Duo, nós vamos ter que trabalhar nessa sua inibição por alguns dias... – Quatre disse, olhando de forma abalada para o jovem. – Você vai ter que ser mais que amigo. E Heero não é alguém de fácil aproximação.

Duo olhou do loiro para o chefe, estarrecido. Ele então teria que ser amante daquele homem? Teria que se envolver com ele para que recebesse sua confiança? A troco de quê? Valeria realmente a pena?

- Duo, eu entendo as suas dúvidas, eu também sou um infiltrado, mas acredite... se eu pudesse te tirar dessa, eu te tirava. Mas, apesar de tudo, Trowa está certo. Você é desconhecido pela Scotland e Heero pode ser muito importante para o seu objetivo. – O loiro voltou a falar, atraindo toda a atenção do americano.

- Eu preciso dele pra minha vingança, então? – Perguntou, retoricamente, mas mesmo assim recebeu uma confirmação de Quatre. – Então eu estou dentro.

- Ótimo. Eu vou te enviar o essencial para a missão e Quatre vai te treinar por alguns dias. Enquanto isso, eu quero que você seja visto com os traficantes e quero que observe Heero. – Trowa declarou, satisfeito com seu pupilo. – Quatre vai te ensinar o que você precisa saber e, principalmente, te fazer sair dessa sua timidez.

Duo concordou, corando fracamente. Tinha muita coisa a aprender em muito pouco tempo e não fazia idéia de como fingir ser outra pessoa para se aproximar desse tal Heero Yui. Sabia que Quatre teria muito trabalho a fazer consigo.

-

- Fala, Jeff! Hunter, Joe, Raphs... E aí, caras? – Cumprimentou alegremente ao encontrar o grupo na entrada da boate, soando o mais casual possível. – Espero não ter me atrasado muito, mas vocês sabem né, faculdade é uma bosta.

Os rapazes sorriram com simpatia, cumprimentando o jovem como se ele realmente fizesse parte do grupo. Sabiam do esquema e de como o irmão de Solo estava pronto para colar no agente Yui, e apostavam que ele se daria bem; Duo era charmoso, apesar de um pouco travado, e bastante atraente, além de ser a isca perfeita para o agente.

- Até que enfim você resolveu sair da toca, Duo! Já tava achando que não íamos conseguir te tirar de casa! – Jeff comentou, rindo para o outro jovem enquanto entravam na boate.

Seguiram até um canto do lugar abafado, enquanto conversavam animadamente. Duo sabia que se dirigiam para o que Raphs chamava de 'a boca' da boate, que era onde todas as transações e vendas eram feitas. Apesar de parecer ser apenas algo para adolescentes, negócios grandes eram fechados na boca e era por isso que a Scotland estava atrás deles.

Quando finalmente pararam, sentando-se em uma mesa circular, Jeff passou um braço pelos ombros de Duo e aproximou o rosto de seu ouvido, guiando-o imperceptivelmente para sua esquerda.

- Ali está o alvo. Olhando assim ele parece novinho, né, mas o cara é calejado. Num é à toa que dizem por aí que japonês não envelhece. Eu daria minha idade pra ele num piscar de olhos. – O traficante disse, brincando. – Mas dizem também que japonês não é lá muito dotado e eu não tenho pena desse bastardo por isso.

Duo riu, ruidosamente, sendo acompanhado por Jeff. Não podia negar que ele estava certo, Heero Yui realmente parecia bastante jovem, ainda mais pela imensa tatuagem de traço livre – provavelmente falsa – que adornava praticamente todo o seu braço esquerdo e o piercing na sobrancelha.

- É, Maxwell, você não vai ser feliz logo na sua primeira missão. Vai ter que dar prum japa! – Joe comentou, ganhando um forte rubor de Duo e risadas dos outros ocupantes da mesa. – Repara como ele fica olhando pra cá... parece que ele ta intrigado com o Maxwell aqui... otário! Ou vai ver ele gostou mesmo de você, Maxwell.

Duo ainda não estava muito acostumado com essa idéia de dormir com um agente apenas por uma missão, mas faria o necessário para sua vingança. Ouvia o grupo rir, um pouco indignado, mas deixou-os se divertirem, afinal, eles estavam certos de qualquer forma. Havia sido informado por Trowa para não compartilhar do que sabia sobre a Organização com eles, já que eles eram apenas traficantes e não deveriam saber muita coisa, para que riscos não fossem corridos. E entendia o ponto de vista do chefe; aqueles jovens pareciam fúteis demais para fazer algo a mais dentro da White Fang e idiotas o suficiente para denunciá-los em alguma situação grave.

Olhou na direção do agente, fitando-o da forma como Quatre lhe havia ensinado, tentando parecer interessado. Porém, um grande rubor cobriu suas faces quando o viu retribuir seu olhar, erguendo o copo num claro convite para que se juntasse a ele. Engoliu em seco; ainda não era hora de se aproximar, tinha mais alguns dias de treinamento com o loiro. Porém, sabia que se perdesse aquela oportunidade, poderia não ter outra e queria mostrar para Quatre que era capaz de fazer aquilo com suas próprias forças.

Sorriu de forma maliciosa para o agente, assentindo fracamente com a cabeça e vendo um sorriso mínimo tomar o rosto do oriental por sua aceitação. Voltou-se para os traficantes, que conversavam animadamente, esperando por algum cliente e deu uma cotovelada em Jeff, para que ele tirasse o braço de seus ombros.

- Galera, o serviço me chama. – Declarou, na intenção de se levantar da cadeira.

- Mas já? Disseram que você não ia chegar no cara tão cedo! – Jeff disse, franzindo o cenho.

- Mas parece que ele chegou em mim. Não posso perder essa oportunidade. – Disse, com um sorriso amarelo e tentando não demonstrar seu nervosismo.

- Boa sorte, Maxwell. – Raphs desejou, com seriedade. – Cuidado que o cara ali não é brinquedo, o cara é do mal. Se precisar de ajuda, grita.

- Valeu. – Disse, se levantando então da cadeira e andando decididamente até o agente. O sorriso malicioso voltou a tomar seus lábios e não tinha idéia de como conseguia mantê-lo em seu lugar. Estava com medo de estar sendo precipitado, mas queria provar que era capaz de fazer aquilo sozinho.

Colocou-se ao lado de Heero, que o olhou de cima a baixo de uma forma tão intensa que fez Duo corar e se perguntar como o cara conseguia fingir tão bem. Era quase como se ele o estivesse despindo com os olhos! Pelo visto, a Scotland Yard treinava bem seus agentes...

- O que prefere beber? – A voz grossa adentrou por seus ouvidos, enquanto a música abafada do outro ambiente ressoava pelo fundo.

- Cerveja pra mim ta bom. – Disse, tentando soar seguro. Pegou a cerveja, lutando para evitar que sua mão tremesse, e tomou um longe gole.

- Eu nunca te vi por aqui. – Heero declarou, erguendo uma sobrancelha para demonstrar sua curiosidade.

- Pois é, é a primeira vez que eu venho. O pessoal tava me enchendo pra me tirar de casa e aqui estou eu! – Explicou, vendo o japonês assentir calmamente.

- Não gosta muito de sair de casa? – Ele perguntou, bebendo um pouco da própria cerveja em seguida.

- Não é isso... é que eu estudo muito. E tem também que os programas que os caras fazem geralmente não me agradam, se é que me entende... – Disse, numa tentativa de deixar claro que não participava do esquema dos traficantes. Quatre havia dito que ele seria o amigo e só o amigo. – E o programa de hoje me pareceu inofensivo o suficiente. Não quero me meter em encrenca, sabe... eu to aqui pra estudar.

- Entendo. Você é limpo então?

Pelo tom de voz de Heero, Duo pôde perceber que ele havia acreditado em sua desculpa, o que o fez comemorar por dentro. Pelo visto, estava indo bem.

- Pois é, os caras me chamam de 'o nerd careta'. – Comentou, rindo e sendo acompanhado pelo outro. – E você, vem sempre aqui?

Duo quase se esganou pela cantada terrível que havia deixado passar, mas era tarde demais para retirar o que havia dito. Será que não tinha capacidade de pelo menos usar algo menos clichê? O agente, por outro lado, pareceu não ver nada de errado com isso, afinal, apenas assentiu enquanto tomava o último gole se sua bebida e pedia outra ao garçom.

- Descobri essa boate não tem muito tempo e estou gostando do ambiente. – Ele comentou, sorrindo maliciosamente em seguida. – E da companhia.

O jovem corou, intensamente, e tentou disfarçar tal fato levando a garrafa aos lábios e sorvendo mais um gole demorado, ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia observado.

- Gosta de dançar? – O japonês perguntou, apoiando sua nova cerveja, ainda parcialmente cheia, no balcão.

- Não sou muito bom nisso... mas posso tentar. – Duo respondeu, mordendo a parte interna na bochecha para se controlar. Não sabia dançar, não tinha a menor idéia do que fazer, mas não podia perder a oportunidade de se aproximar dele.

- Eu te guio. Como é mesmo o seu nome?

- Duo. E o seu?

Quatre lhe havia dito para usar seu nome real, afinal, eles não sabiam o nome verdadeiro de Solo para ligarem-no a ele e seria importante que ele realmente existisse no registro da Universidade de Londres, para o caso de Heero resolver buscar mais informações sobre ele.

- Eiji. Venha comigo, Duo. – E Heero então o guiou até o outro ambiente, tomando-o pela mão num gesto que demonstrava uma intimidade estranha e que fez o americano voltar a corar.

Deixou-se ser guiado, adentrando o ambiente barulhento e esfumaçado e segurando a mão de Heero com força para não se perder em meio ao mar de corpos que se sacudia ao ritmo da música. O japonês parou num ponto mais privado, onde não tinha tanta gente aglomerada, e soltou a mão do americano, para segurar sua cintura firmemente e puxá-lo contra si. Duo arregalou os olhos ao sentir seu corpo tão próximo ao do agente e fez o possível para recuperar-se rápido e colocar as mãos em seus ombros.

- Deixe o ritmo te levar, Duo. Segue os movimentos do meu corpo. – Heero sussurrou em seu ouvido, guiando seus quadris de contra os dele no ritmo da música.

O jovem estava realmente impressionado. Esse tal Yui tinha mesmo moral para ser considerado o agente numero um da Scotland; o disfarce do cara era perfeito! Se não soubesse quem ele era, jamais desconfiaria de que ele estava em uma missão, ainda mais do jeito com que ele movia seu corpo no ritmo, de uma forma que demonstrava claramente que ele sabia o que estava fazendo. E Duo apenas seguia seus movimentos, começando a acompanhar o ritmo por conta própria, o que o japonês percebeu de imediato, soltando-lhe os quadris e deixando-o solto para se movimentar. O americano deixou-se levar pela música, observando as outras pessoas, assim como sentindo o corpo do outro homem contra o seu, e pôs-se a dançar por conta própria.

- Isso, Duo... se solta. – Heero voltou a sussurrar, fazendo-se escutar perfeitamente apesar da música alta e deixando o americano imaginar como diabos ele conseguia tal proeza.

A dança começou a se tornar mais ousada, gradativamente, enquanto seu corpo descobria o ritmo próprio, chocando-se de forma sensual contra o do agente e fazendo-o ofegar. Agora entendia o 'se envolver' que Quatre e Trowa discutiam tanto, mas não acreditava que realmente pudesse se envolver com aquele homem; ele era da polícia e a polícia havia matado seu irmão. Aquilo era o suficiente para dar-lhe repulsa de Heero. Porém, sabia também que deveria deixar seu corpo reagir como bem entendesse, afinal estava ali para seduzir aquele homem e o prender a si, até que Trowa lhe dissesse o que fazer.

Heero sorriu para si mesmo quando sentiu Duo se excitar, tão entregue em seus braços. Aquele jovem era exatamente o que precisava para concluir sua missão. Nenhum dos outros lhe pareceu aberto o suficiente ou inocente como esse para que se aproximasse, e era conquistando esse garoto que poderia entrar no grupo. Estava sendo relativamente fácil, devida à ingenuidade deste, e estava disposto a usar de mais ousadia para conseguir o que queria, afinal, seu tempo era limitado.

Observou a face corada e extasiada de Duo e deixou suas mãos correrem-lhe as costas, pousando uma em sua nuca e trazendo-lhe o rosto para mais perto do seu. Tomou seus lábios num beijo provocador, satisfeito por senti-lo retribuir em toda a sua inexperiência, o que acabou por deixar o agente um tanto quanto excitado. Tomou a liberdade de deixar sua outra mão vagar, descendo pelas nádegas dele e o puxando ainda mais contra si, fazendo-o sentir sua excitação com clareza. Duo interrompeu o beijo em busca de ar, soltando um leve gemido ao fazê-lo, enquanto Heero o olhava nos olhos, bastante satisfeito com o seu trabalho.

- O que acha de irmos para um lugar mais reservado? – Perguntou o agente, próximo ao ouvido do americano. – Sei de um lugar muito bom por aqui... eu poderia levá-lo...

E Duo parou, mordendo o lábio inferior e ponderando. Não estava realmente preparado para dormir com Heero e sabia que não daria certo se tentasse por enquanto, o que poderia arruinar sua missão, por isso, optou por uma evasiva.

- Eu não sou pra uma noite só, Eiji. – Disse, rezando para não ter soado tão patético para o agente quanto soara para si.

Porém viu-o sorrir e acariciar seu lábio inferior com o polegar gentilmente, enquanto o fitava de forma compreensiva.

- Entendo. Mas eu não te quero só por uma noite, Duo. Você é um homem interessante. – Respondeu Heero, admirado com a inocência e inexperiência do garoto. Era uma pena ter de usá-lo daquela forma, mas não guardava remorsos; estava apenas cumprindo uma missão. – Mas nós podemos nos conhecer melhor antes disso.

Duo quase deu um suspiro de alívio com a sugestão do japonês; não era do tipo que dormia com ninguém no primeiro encontro e não estava disposto a mudar isso, não se pudesse evitar.

- É uma boa idéia. – Concordou, sorrindo para o agente.

E Heero o beijou novamente, voltando a guiá-lo na dança e esfregando sua ereção contra a de Duo, como se para deixar claro que o desejava. O americano se perguntava como um policial, que mais parecia um robô pela foto que Trowa lhe havia mostrado, poderia se tornar um personagem tão sedutor e jovial. Era realmente incrível.

Passou boa parte da noite dançando com o japonês, agradecido por ele não ter tentado nada mais ousado consigo. Estava gostando de dançar, não era algo que costumava ou gostara de fazer anteriormente, mas agora estava achando aquele tipo de entretenimento bastante interessante. Porém, quando as horas avançavam, Jeff se aproximou de si e do agente, acompanhado dos outros traficantes, e tocou-lhe o ombro.

- Aí, Duo, estamos partindo. – O traficante anunciou, aproximando-se do ouvido do americano e sorrindo lascivamente para este. – Vai ficar ai aproveitando ou vai embora com a gente?

- Eu vou com vocês. – Disse, olhando para Heero em seguida. – A gente se encontra depois, Eiji?

- Sim, claro. Me da seu telefone? – O agente pediu, vendo uma gama de possibilidades ao obter o numero do garoto. Poderia checá-lo e ter certeza em que estava se metendo.

Duo concordou, passando o numero de seu celular para o agente. Estava aliviado por tudo ter corrido bem com a missão e por Heero tinha acreditado em si, além do fato de este querer 'conhecê-lo melhor' antes de levá-lo para cama. De certa forma, o havia prendido a si e completado uma fase da missão, afinal, Heero teria de procurá-lo para poder estar consigo e assim infiltrar-se no grupo. E aquele era um ótimo sinal.

- Boa noite então. E me liga, eihn! – Despediu-se, sorrindo e beijando-o pela última vez.

- Eu vou te ligar. Até mais.

E dando uma olhada para o japonês, Duo sorriu e seguiu o grupo de traficantes, deixando a boate. Caminharam pela noite, até viraram a esquina e os jovens terem a certeza de que não haviam sido seguidos e que não havia ninguém por perto para ouvirem-nos.

- Já saiu ganhando, eihn?! – Joe comentou, dando uma sacolejada divertida no ombro de Duo. – O cara babou por você.

- Juro que se eu não soubesse que o cara era do mal, eu poderia confundir. – Disse o americano, rindo com os outros.

- Pois é, o cara é bom. – Jeff falou, num tom respeitoso. – Mas você também é, afinal, você é um Maxwell.

Duo sorriu para o outro, sentindo o peso de seu nome mas ao mesmo tempo feliz por saber o quanto seu irmão havia sido prezado. Agora, era questão de honra chegar ao seu nível e vingá-lo; e era exatamente isso o que pretendia fazer.

-

Estava atrasado e sabia disso. Havia colocado o celular no ouvido, ouvindo-o chamar enquanto esperava o ônibus para a faculdade. Sabia que seus olhos eram adornados por olheiras arroxeadas e que seu cansaço era evidente, mas não pretendia faltar aula por isso. Agradeceu mentalmente quando o telefone foi atendido e quase riu da voz sonolenta de seu chefe, que parecia ter acordado com sua ligação.

- Bom dia! – Saudou, animadamente.

- O que você quer, Maxwell? – Trowa grunhiu, irritado por ter sido despertado daquela forma.

- Quero dizer que ontem a missão foi um sucesso. O agente Yui chegou em mim cheio de amor pra dar e pegou meu telefone. – Comentou, já esperando pelo ataque que sabia que viria.

- O quê?!

- Eu disse que a missão foi um sucesso e que Heero Yui veio me chamar pra dançar. – Repetiu, enquanto fazia sinal para que o ônibus parasse. – Pelo visto, eu sou irresistível. – Caçoou, esperando assim abrandar a ira do chefe.

- O que eu falei sobre agir com cautela? – Trowa grunhiu, ouvindo Quatre despertar ao seu lado e o olhar curiosamente.

- Ele que chegou em mim! Eu não podia perder a oportunidade. – Duo se explicou, pagando o cobrador e escolhendo um assento na parte de trás do ônibus.

Escutou a voz de Quatre se fazer presente do outro lado da linha, questionando o amante e recebendo uma explicação breve. Em seguida, notou que o loiro havia tomado o telefone das mãos de Trowa e começava a falar consigo.

- Você o quê?! – Ele perguntou, soando horrorizado. – Duo, você tem noção do que poderia ter dado errado? O que você falou pra ele? Como ele reagiu?

- Eu falei que eu era um nerd caretão e ele reagiu como se quisesse me comer. Aliás, ele até me chamou pra ir num motel e pegou meu telefone. – Explicou, num tom de voz baixo para que não fosse ouvido no ônibus vazio.

- Você num foi não, né? – O loiro voltou a questionar, preocupado.

- Obvio que não! Eu... bem... – Corou, constrangido. – Eu não sou muito experiente nessas coisas, entende?

Houve uma pausa do outro lado da linha, enquanto Quatre dizia algo que não pôde entender para Trowa.

- Você é virgem. Não acredito, era tudo o que eu _não_ precisava. – O loiro resmungou, soando frustrando.

- Me desculpa se eu não saio transando com qualquer um! E agora eu cheguei na faculdade, tchau. – Disse, desligando o telefone e apertando o botão para que o ônibus parasse. Estava irritado com a reação de Quatre, mas sua intimidade era um assunto seu.

Desceu do veículo, caminhando apressadamente para o campus de sua faculdade e passando sua carteira de estudante pela catraca para ter acesso ao prédio. Só esperava que seu professor não resolvesse dar-lhe uma bronca; não estava disposto a receber mais uma em menos de doze horas.

-

Seus olhos pousaram no semblante cansado no jovem de olhos violetas que tanto o encantava. Ele havia entrado na sala com pressa, pedindo mil desculpas pelo atraso e, a primeira coisa em que Wufei reparou, foi na sua exaustão. Não era a primeira vez que a notava e era isso o que mais o deixava preocupado. Com o decorrer do semestre, notara o quão brilhante Maxwell era, desafiando seu pré-julgamento, e aquele esgotamento o fazia se questionar sobre qual seria o rendimento de seu aluno pelo resto do período letivo. Porém, não adiantava se enganar, mascarando seus verdadeiros motivos. A verdade era que não se preocupava apenas com o rendimento de Maxwell, mas também com o real motivo daquele cansaço.

Observava-o atentamente desde que ele fora admitido na universidade e poderia dizer, por seus atos e linguagem corporal, como andava o seu humor. Naquele dia em especial ele parecia bastante retraído e irritado, como se existisse algo além de sua exaustão física, e Wufei pegou-se perguntando o que poderia ter deixando o normalmente falante e alegre Maxwell daquele jeito.

Sabia que não era ético se preocupar daquela forma com seu aluno, querer saber mais de sua vida fora do âmbito profissional e estudantil, mas não conseguia evitar; estava obcecado. Colocava sua honra à prova, afinal, era um mestre, sua função era guiar aquele jovem para seu futuro e não desejá-lo da forma com que o fazia. Sabia que não havia chance de ser retribuído, afinal, Maxwell era jovem, brilhante e tinha um futuro igualmente promissor pela frente, para se ocupar com um homem mais velho e formado. Além do fato de não saber se compartilhavam do mesmo tipo de sexualidade. Tinha plena consciência do quão errado aquilo era, mas não conseguia evitar.

Teria que conversar com Maxwell para descobrir o motivo daquela exaustão, nem que usasse a desculpa de sua preocupação com o rendimento de seu aluno para encobrir seus reais motivos. Não havia nada de honrado naquilo, mas não podia se importar menos por isso. Seus sentimentos, sua _obsessão_, falavam muito mais alto do que sua honra ou seu caráter e os colocaria de lado para satisfazer esse lado negro de sua personalidade.


End file.
